A display device of the kind specified is known from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 35 40 626. The known display device includes a digitizer tablet, above which is disposed a dot matrix type liquid crystal display unit above which is disposed a protective glass plate over which a stylus may be operated to enter information. The glass plate prevents damage to the LCD display but has the disadvantages of increased weight and of introducing parallax errors, which errors lead to difficulties in recognizing handwriting. In order to reduce parallax errors, the known device includes an electronic coordinate shifting device. This has the disadvantage of increased cost resulting from the circuit arrangements which effect coordinate shifting. Moreover, the added weight of the protective glass plate remains a disadvantage.